


Coffee

by NimhsChild



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimhsChild/pseuds/NimhsChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Felicity and Oliver run into Felicity's ex-boyfriend at a coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

Felicity smiled as she sipped her coffee. She loved coming to this coffee shop in the morning. It was always on the quiet side and they made the best lattes in the city, at least in Felicity’s opinion. Felicity felt a tap on her shoulder and turned in surprise to see a man standing behind her smiling and reaching out for a hug. Felicity tentatively stood up and awkwardly shook the mans hand.

“Hey Cooper” Felicity said softly, “What are you doing here?”  
“Just passing through” Cooper replied “I almost didn’t recognize you as a blonde”  
“Yup, I like myself better as a blonde”  
“Long time no see”  
“Yup”  
“I’m going to be in town for a day or so, we should go out, have a cup of tea”  
“Nope. Cooper, you were my cup of tea, but I actually prefer coffee now. I am really sorry and it was good to see you”

Felicity felt an arm slide around her waist and turned her head to smile at Oliver. Oliver smiled back and kissed her softly. 

“Everything ok here honey?” Oliver asked softly   
“Yea. I just ran into an old friend” Felicity replied “Oliver this is Cooper, we dated in college. Cooper, this is my husband, Oliver Queen”   
“Husband? I didn’t notice a ring” Cooper said, shocked   
“Yea, that’s the thing they don’t tell you about pregnancy, your fingers become sausages and don’t shrink down right away”  
“My bad. Felicity it was nice to see you, Oliver it was nice to meet you”

Oliver nodded and gently guided Felicity out of the coffee shop. She took a deep breath when they got out of the coffee shop and took a sip of her coffee.

“So that’s Cooper” Oliver said softly  
“Yup. That was Cooper” Felicity replied  
“You ok babe?”  
“Yea. Lets go. I have the sudden urge to take a half day and spend my time with you and Beth this afternoon”  
“That sounds like a great idea”

Oliver and smiled and kissed Felicity softly as they got into the car and drove away.


End file.
